Collide
by CMW2
Summary: AU after Cameron's departure: 3 years after her departure from PPTH, House runs into Cameron at a medical conference and in his resulting pursuit of answers, they reach a long overdue understanding; Rated for language; 39th in my 2010 SSS Project;NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am in an angsty Hameron mood. This time, we're going mix in a little bit of post season 3 canon with the AU (I know it's a shock) and have House run into Cameron 3 years after she left the Wombat (like a BOSS) and after his relationship with Cuddy fizzles and dies (like it will after the novelty of having sex wears off) at a medical conference. Of course, they'll get into some form of together in the end but it won't happen until they get raw and honest like they needed to on the show. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

When he saw her bopping to whatever up tempo music was in her iPod in the elevator, his mouth went bone dry. Who was this woman? This poised, confident…_**happy**_ woman? It couldn't _**possibly**_ be Dr. Allison Cameron. It couldn't be the woman who had left PPTH like a kicked puppy, never to return again in person. The last contact she had made had been in the form of a Vulcan like divorce attorney who practically forced Wombat Boy to sign the papers 3 years before. Yet, it _**was**_ her. The name on her "Hi, my name is…" tag confirmed it, even if her appearance was 100% different,

She was a brunette again and was sporting a Peter Pan haircut. A white graphic tee with an intricate Chinese dragon on the left side hugged fuller but still pert curves, a steel grey pleated skirt clinged desperately to her ass, and the knee high black boots that matched her hip length cardigan ought to be illegal. What struck Dr. Gregory House hardest was the serene, mischievous gleam in her sky blue eyes. This was a woman who didn't just survive day to day but lived and lived _**happily**_.

How? How had this happened…and what the hell was her secret?

When she finally registered he was next to her, she looked surprised but not angry or horrified. She even gave him a little smile like he was just an old acquaintance she hadn't seen in years instead of…

"_You ruined him... So he can't even see right from wrong. Can't even see the sanctity of human life any more. I __**loved**__ you. And I __**loved**__ Chase. I'm sorry for both of you. For what you've become. Because there's no way back for either of you."_

As they descended to the hotel lobby, he could faintly hear the distinctive guitar riffs of Blue Oyster Cult's _**The Red and the Black**_ and she was mouthing the lyrics like a typical iPoder. She was holding her hospital's lab coat so she was presumably here for the same reason he was: to talk to medical students at the University of Chicago. House remained in pace with her as she headed into the bustling lobby, her stride long and confident and sexy. So sexy…

Once they were clear of the masses, she pivoted on her heels and he nearly collided with her as she looked curiously up into his eyes.

"So, what horrible blackmail did Cuddy have on you to make you show up?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" she mocked lightly. "House, you hate medical conferences and lecturing at universities. The only thing that you avoid with more passion is Clinic Work. The fact that you're here means that either Cuddy's got some serious dirt on you or threatened to cut you off if you didn't come speak. Which is it?"

'The only woman I have to worry about cutting me off is Thumbelina and that's only if I have a stroke. Cuddles and I called it quits eons ago."

"Hm. I would say that I was surprised but then I'd be lying. A person can never make their lightning rod of hatred or the booty-call into someone they can have a lasting relationship with. Learned _**that**_ the hard way…" she replied with a bemused shake of her head "So, that leaves blackmail. What'd you do?"

"Can't tell you. Then, you'd be able to do it too."

She chuckled and checked the gold pocket watch on her left hip.

"I have to go. I'm one of the first doctors speaking today. It…I'm glad to see you again, House. Really."

"Despite _**what I've become**_?" he sneered, reminding her of her parting remarks.

The gleam in her eyes dimmed for a split second but then it was restored with a small shrug.

"Yeah. I look forward to your part."

And then, she was off, leaving him behind once again.

_**/**_

"House, I'm not faking a heart attack so you can…"

"_I saw Cameron today. She's here and different and…and…__**happy**__."_

Dr. James Wilson chuckled despite himself and replied, "House, she's one of the top Immunologists in the country and she lives in the area. _**Of course**_, she's going to be there and _**of course**_, she's going to be different. You haven't seen the woman for over 3 years."

"_As usual, you don't get it! She's __**Cameron**__, for fuck's sake! She's damaged and fragile and idealistically emo! How the hell can she be so happy after all the shit that happened with that murdering marsupial? Maybe she's on something…"_

"Or _**maybe**_ she's just found a healthy way to get past it all. Here's a novel idea: how about talking to her about it?"

"_I don't _**wanna**_ to talk to her about it!"_ his friend whined like a 6 year old being told to eat his brussel sprouts.

Wilson rolled his eyes with disgusted amusement as the sound of House knocking a lamp over with a pillow sounded over the line.

"Yes, you do. You're just being an idiot. Don't call back until you talk to her."

He hung up on his friend's indignant yelling and sighed as a hand ghosted across his bare hip.

"How much did you hear?"

Dr. Lisa Cuddy propped herself up on one arm and replied, "Enough to agree with you. He _**does**_ need to talk to her and he_** is**_ being an idiot. I don't get it, James. After her first really big article came out, he became absolutely fixated on her and now that he's finally got her within his reach, he's running."

"He's House, Lisa. Vicodin free or not, he's still a hurting, self destructive bastard. Seeing Cameron again and knowing that she doesn't hate him has got to turn his world upside down. And you know very well what happens next…"

After over a year of pursuit and of courting, House and Lisa had gotten together like everyone had expected. They had been doing fine until Lisa brought up the subject of marriage and adopting Rachel. And then, Cameron had become_** The**_ Dr. Allison Cameron and the end of House and Lisa's relationship came in the form of a barely legal hooker and a relapse. Main Idea: Once Gregory House got a whiff of something good staying and lasting, he found a royal way to fuck it up.

"Yeah. Well, I hope it works out for them anyway. It should have before…"

Pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder, he let her fall back asleep with her head on his chest.

He followed shortly thereafter.

_**/**_

She told herself that she wasn't looking for him every time the food area door opened but she knew it was a bald faced lie. Although she was outwardly calm, seeing House again had been like a punch to a gut and a kick to the heart.

He still had the buzz cut but he had dropped a few pounds, restoring him to his earlier build. He had on an ancient Rolling Stones t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and his Nikes, along with a black cane with silver and blue flames on the bottom. His ever present pill bottle was gone but the utter misery in his eyes remained, intriguing her. According to everyone, Cuddy was supposed to be the antidote to all of that. Why on Earth weren't they together after all those years of cat and mouse and bullshit?

And why the fuck did she even care? After all, she was over the…all right, no she wasn't. She never got over House but it was one of those fact of life things. The sky was blue. Having her period made her freebase chocolate. She loved Gregory House. No matter how many years passed, no matter how many miles she put between them, it wasn't going away.

That resignation had given her the poise needed to banter with him and stay strong after he brought up what she said to him. Her words hadn't been incorrect then and they still weren't now, apparently. If House had even a bit of human empathy left, then he and Cuddy would've worked. Instinctively, she knew that the failure of the relationship was due to yet another one of his self destructive spirals. But, the way he looked at her, like she was a bit of hope, then maybe, just maybe…

Allison shook her head and continued eating her frittata. Now wasn't the time to go over what ifs. She had prospective doctors to speak to…

"What? No iPod, today?"

How House had managed to find a Reuben at 7 in the morning was beyond her.

"It's out of charge. Why have you decided to grace me with your presence?"

"I can't talk to an old friend?" House asked with mock hurt.

"What friendship? I wanted you, you pushed me away, you ruined my marriage, and you broke my spirit. That's not friendship, that's just you being a selfish hurtful ass and my taking it." she replied with brutal honesty.

To her surprise, a flash of hurt went through his gaze but instead of replying, he began to eat. Cameron shrugged and did the same, careful not to look directly at him. It was a habit from long ago, when the feelings were at their peak. Looking at him head on would give her away or cause her to pounce on him…

"Yeah. Yeah, I _**did**_ break your spirit. But now you're not broken, anymore. Why?"

"I'm not obligated to be one of your puzzles, anymore. If you wanna know why I'm seemingly fixed, then you can figure it out on your own. I have to go."

"You're staying here until you tell me why."

She remembered that tone. That tone could get her to sit down and keep working a case, even when it was absolutely fruitless. It kept her from walking out time and time again but not this time. Even though her overall feelings hadn't changed, she had enough to grow a backbone.

"_**You**_ sit here if you want to. I'm not staying. A colleague of mine is giving a presentation on the advancements in trauma surgery and I want to hear it. Goodbye, House."

Why was walking away from him still so damn hard?

_**/**_

Okay, so not only was she happy (well, happier than she should be), she had also decided to grow a defiant streak. Fine. He could play her game, her little "I'm over you" game. She wasn't. Not by a long shot. What was different was that she accepted that. She didn't try to stammer out a denial (or run off and marry a marsupial) anymore. It was more like a "So what?" thing with her now.

House would show her just what because whether he liked it or not, those stupid little feelings for her hadn't gone away either. They had been cast aside and locked away but never left the minefield that was his brain. He didn't love her. He didn't fucking know how to love anyone, even when he really tried to (the thing with Cuddy proved that) but there was something about her, between _**them**_…

She was sitting attentively as the woman prattled on about some new tumor treatment and even taking notes. Today, she had on a pair of black slacks, a steel grey blouse with cap sleeves, and a royal blue jacket. A pair of purple and silver glasses softened the consummate professional look and when he sat next to her, her arched brow rivaled Spock's.

"We never **_did_** finish our conversation, Cameron."

She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the lecture, her handwriting as neat and girly as ever.

"I'm not going to be _**ignored**_, Dan. The sooner you talk to me, the sooner I'll leave you alone…that is if you want me to."

Cameron didn't even bother to roll her eyes this time, irking him. Why was she being so difficult? All she had to do was tell him what drug she was on or what new man she was fucking and then he'd shut up. It was simple…

He started poking her free arm and after a minute, she grabbed his finger and bent it back sharply, making him growl out a curse.

"Abusing cripples is illegal, you know."

A student shushed him and he flipped them off swiftly, returning his gaze to her profile. Other than a couple of new wrinkles, her face was still as youthful and open as it had been when she walked in for her interview. Her eyes held all the changes. There was steel there but what he couldn't get past (and what he envied) was the peace. He wanted that peace and the fact that she refused to tell him exactly how she got it pissed him off.

The house lights raised and she slid her little legal pad back into her messenger's bag before standing up. This time when she made to walk away, he did what his instincts always screamed at him to do…

He grabbed her wrist….hard. With a tiny frown, she tried to pull it out of his grip but he wasn't budging. When she tried to speak, the words tumbled out of him barely loud enough to hear but loud as a gunshot…

"Don't walk away from me. Not again."

_**/**_

She was an idiot.

How could she have fooled herself into thinking that she could resist his persistence? And then, then he decide to show a little bit of underbelly. Great. Just fucking great. Now, he was sitting on her couch and drinking her beer and she was letting him. Well, fine! If she was going to put herself back on House's Hell Train, then she would get her own answers…

"Why didn't you and Cuddy work?"

"_**I'm**_ supposed to be…"

"Look, just because you've decided in your infinite generosity to open your special little heart, the least you can do is answer the stupid question. Unless you'd like to walk…excuse me, _**limp**_ back to your hotel." she cut off frostily while tossing him his cane.

This time the hurt stayed but it was tempered with admiration? The hell?

"Bitch.", he labeled her approvingly. "I'm glad. You were too passive for your own good in Princeton…"

"**Why. Didn't. You. And. Cuddy. Work?**"

He heaved a ragged sigh through his teeth and leaned back heavily on the plush upholstery.

"Same reason why nothing in my life works: I fucked it up on purpose. Literally. I hired a hooker and she found me with her and a half empty bottle of Vicodin. She'd forgive cheating or a relapse but not both. I got scared when she started talking about marriage and adoption and all the family shit I know I'll suck royally at so I found a way out. It's okay. She's with Wilson, now and way better off with him. And better her than that Sam bitch, anyway."

"Sam?"

"The first former Mrs. Wilson. Now, will you just answer my damn question?"

"What question?"

"Why aren't you as miserable as you should be? Your husband murdered someone and you're alone in a different time zone from everyone you remotely gave a fuck about."

"Like _**you?**_" she brought out significantly, looking at him head on regardless of the consequences.

"We're not talking about that." he evaded yet again, thoroughly pissing her off at last.

"Why the fuck not? It's been damn near 10 years and I _**still**_ love your sorry ass and you feel something for me too, whether you like it or not!"

"You said that you didn't anymore when you left! I loved you… _**loved**_...as in past tense!"

If looks could kill, then House would be a pile of ashes.

"And you have the nerve to call _**me**_ an idiot…what was I _**supposed**_ to say, House? Oh, it's okay…even though you twisted my husband into thinking murder is the best course of action, I still love you?"

"_**Something**_ like that would've been nice!"

Cameron pinched the bridge of her nose and declared, "What I said and what I didn't say is your fault! If you hadn't been so determined to be miserable, then maybe I could've been honest with you! _**You**_ did this to us, not me and you're a real fucker for trying to make all this shit _**my**_ fault!"

A beat and then, "I know that, Cameron and I'm not trying to say that it wasn't my fault. I...I just need an answer."

He sounded utterly defeated and instead of taking satisfaction from that, she felt sick. Why did this man manage to do this to her every time? What the hell was wrong with her that she couldn't just get away from him for good? She downed the rest of her beer and finally decided to tell him.

"The reason I'm not as messed up as you and everyone else thinks I should be is that I made a decision not to be. Shut up, I'm not finished! You wanted an answer, I'm giving you it! Once I made that decision, I acted in accordance with it, which is the key difference between you and me. I saw a shrink, I made friends, and I didn't dwell on my weaknesses or on what ifs. I kept my focus on the present and the future and it's kept me happy and sane before you decided to Spartan kick your way back into my life. There. Your puzzle's now solved. Happy, now?"

"No."

_**/**_

"Well, too bad. That's the best way I can put it."

"I accept your answer but no. No, I'm not happy."

"And _**whose**_ fault is that?" she asked with that razor sharp edge that made him flinch.

"Mine, damn it. Don't rub it in." House grumbled as he absently traced the flame design on his cane.

After a couple of minutes, her bare feet came into his field of vision and he met her weary gaze.

"What the hell do you really want from me, House?"

"I don't know. I just do know that…things don't suck as badly when I'm around you."

She blinked owlishly and then she seemed to collapse in on herself. He took the opportunity to pull her down into a kiss, deep and full of promise…

"I still think you're a bastard."

"I can live with that."

"If I let you screw me, then you're going to have to make an effort not to sabotage it afterwards."

"I can try."

A beat and then, "That's good enough for now."

Met with her grudging approval, he resumed their kissing.

He actually felt a little better and although he didn't feel happy, he didn't feel confused anymore…and he had Cameron.

It was better than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ask and ye shall receive. This fic won't be too long (I have a lot on my plate at the moment, including school) but it will be a hopefully realistic "And then what happened?" Oh, and the new rating is there for a reason. Long distance and 90% doomed to fail or not, House and Cameron are in some twisted form of a relationship and that certianly warrants M rated behavior. Any medical crap is just that…crap. My big sister's the one who knows all about that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Your patient has a nasty combination of the Bird Flu and Herpes. He must've had a hell of time in Asia."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he blurted out, surprised to see her in Princeton at all

"I'm fine, House. Thanks for asking. I said I would come and visit you." Cameron replied wryly as she removed her snow dusted babushka.

"Yeah, like 5 months ago."

'This is the first time I could get away. I'm not a lackey anymore. I run a department and since I don't turn my fellows into indentured servants unlike you, I can't just go off and see my pseudo-boyfriend when the fancy strikes me. Where's your team, anyway?"

"Running tests and I sent the former Mrs. Dr. Cameron to the Clinic."

She let out an amused sigh and removed her long olive green coat. She had on a thick pale green turtleneck, a pair of black corduroys (they made them in adult sizes?), and a pair of those beige Uggs that were so popular on BET. Her hair was still brunette but it was slowly but surely growing out. It was more of a Beatles haircut than Peter Pan now. A tiny smile curved his lips as she blew her fringe out of her eyes and he brushed it back.

"How was your flight?"

"It sucked. I was in first class but there was some Donald Trump wannabe trying to get me into the bathroom half the time. I finally told him that I was in a twisted, lustful relationship with a man who knows who to swing a cane with the best of them and I'd be happy to show him the bruises on my ass. He shut up after that."

Once she got within reach, he hauled her up against him and sat her on the table. Her eyes glazed over a bit and he smirked smugly. Apparently, she had thought about him doing this multiple times. He regretted not doing it multiple times. In order to make up for it, he moved her turtleneck to the side and set out to give her a hickey.

"So, not only has Chicago made you happier, it's made you perverted. Nice."

Her blunt nails (with their chipped gold polish) dug into his sweater sleeves and he nuzzled her harder, causing that haunting little cooing noise to escape her.

"I've always been perverted, House. I'm only vocal about it with people I feel comfortable with. I feel comfortable with you."

How could she make such innocent statements seem so heavy? Did she take some course in "Heart Softening 101" in college? House finished marking her and pressed a light kiss to the abrasion, making her smile. It was easier to make her smile than Cuddy. All he had to do was send her an email or call her and she was content. He didn't have to make grand, out of character gestures just to get in her pants. The 3 nights (and four days) in Chicago proved that. Cameron rewarded honesty and attempts at emotionally healthy conversations. He could roll with that just fine…

"House, the guy tested negative for…_**Cameron?**_" Dr. Eric Foreman asked incredulously.

"Hi, Foreman." she replied cheerfully as she slid off of the table.

Kunta Kente nearly broke her in two in a hug and she let out a little squeak as he picked her up. To his surprise, House didn't feel a lick of jealousy. She could be friends with other guys if she wanted to. It was okay. He knew that at the end of the day, it was his bed she'd be in and that her heart was devoted to him. House didn't know what to do with the latter but he would be damned if he let it go again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see House. I take it he told you about us?"

"Yeah. I…I thought he was joking." Foreman confirmed with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose.

"No. Despite all logic, House and I are in some form of together. It's not an out and out relationship but it's not a Sex on Tap thing either. Well, unless you count sexting and that nice little video I sent him for Christmas."

"Best video _**ever.**_" House leered as he slid a possessive hand over her ass.

_**/**_

"So, you're back."

"Just a visit and don't worry, I don't have a lawyer with me.", she replied gently as she sipped at a hot chocolate.

Dr. Robert Chase looked at her fixedly, trying to figure her out. He knew that she was doing well in Chicago and that she was screwing House (which hurt more than he cared to admit) but other than that…this wasn't the Allison Cameron that he remembered. The Allison he remembered kept herself in a protective cocoon, keeping her body language defensive and her mannerisms meek and docile. This woman looked people dead in the eye and had a bit of sass to her that was apparent in her clear blue eyes.

Chase sat down across from her and asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been well. I have fellows now. They're a little rough around the edges but competent and willing to learn. And I like how they call me Boss Lady."

He chuckled and inquired, "And your personal life?"

Allison looked at him and sent down her cup before tenting her fingers.

"If I'm honest with you, are you gonna go off and hit him? Because if you ask me, the man's had more than enough head injuries."

"I'm not going to hit him. I have to work for him. I just want to know if…does he make you happy, Allison? Does he?"

He _**had**_ to know. He couldn't let her leave without knowing…

"I make my own happiness now but…yeah, he helps. He calls me when I'm sick or lonely, sexually harasses me while I'm working, and he sent me a tennis bracelet just because. I really think he's taking whatever the hell we call ourselves doing seriously."

"He is. That Lydia lady from the mental institution came back and tried to start something up with him but he turned her down flat, saying that he had a girlfriend in Chicago."

The pleased smile on her face nearly knocked him on his ass. When was the last time he had seen her really smile? Not on their wedding day, not during their on/off period, hell not even after sex. She used to just turn over and go to sleep, curling up protectively. The fact that House could cause it just by words was eye opening…

Chase knew that he would have never been able to do that, not even if he had spared Diabla.

"Well, that's better than I thought he would say. Robert, I'd like to apologize for what I did to you. I used you. I strung you along…I… I broke your heart."

"We shouldn't have gotten together in the first place. It's always been House and frankly, I think we were done for from the start. Sleeping with you when you were in an altered state didn't make for a very good foundation." Chase replied sadly.

He still felt bad about doing that. Allison should've been clearheaded that night and he felt lower than low, even before she had passed out. Why she hadn't pressed charges or just completely rejected him was beyond him…

Her hand reached over and rested lightly on top of his, comforting but strong.

"It takes two to tango, Robert. I shouldn't have gone to you that night. Hell, I shouldn't have taken the meth in the first place but…we can't undo it and dwelling on it won't do anything but make the guilt eat you alive. Believe me, I know."

Where had all this calm wisdom come from? Was House a part of it?

Before he could ask though, his pager blared and she gave him a knowing smile.

"You better go."

"I should. I'm…glad to see you again, Allison. Really."

"Same here. Now, book before the Great Oz hits you with his cane."

_**/**_

"So, you and Wilson, huh?"

Cuddy smiled in greeting and let her sit next to her on the catwalk.

"Yep. Me and Wilson. It…he was there after everything went to hell in a hand basket with House and…well, we got closer but... you know that he didn't ask me out for 2 years? He says that it was to let me heal and I'm glad he did that. He's too good of a man to be used as a rebound."

"Yes, he is. You're…you don't mind i-if me and House are…well, like you said, you have Wilson and you're happy with him but still…stop me anytime you want to…", Cameron rambled nervously as she had in old times.

Lisa chuckled and patted the younger woman on the shoulder comfortingly.

"It's just fine. If anyone can get House in the way that he needs to be gotten, it's you. I tried and it worked for a while but…as painful as our break up was, it was the best thing that could've happened. House mentioned what you said in Chicago. About booty-calls and lightning rods of hatred, which I _**love**_, by the way…"

"I got it from an episode of "Whose Line is it Anyway?"." Cameron informed her with a smile.

"..That show's great…the point is that what me and House had…it was a ticking time bomb from the start and I'm just glad that it detonated early enough to salvage our twisted hateship. Is…is he happy? He seems to be happy…"

"I think he is but he's not acknowledging it all the way because he's scared that it'll end after he does. He shouldn't be. I'm not going anywhere. I _**can't**_ go anywhere. I tried but…Gregory House is it for me. Only death is going to end how I feel. God, I sound so schmaltzy…"

Lisa made a commiserating noise and replied, "Sometimes the schmaltz is the most accurate way of saying something."

"I guess. So, come on. Dish. I want to know about you and Wilson for real! Where'd you go on your first date? When was your first kiss? Is he good in bed…?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. I know it's been damned near three years since I updated this fic and I feel like a horrible person. When I first got on here, I resolved not to let more than a year go by without something on a WIP but then…life happened. But, it's time to finish this puppy and I think it'll take less than my usual Fic of the Week duration (Monday to Sunday). I only wanted this to be 5 chapters to begin with (I'm adding a couple more…) and I'm already halfway home. So, this one is an extended and lemony flashback and hopefully, this story can be wrapped by Thursday. Enjoy the long overdue update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

_**"I still think you're a bastard."**_

_**"I can live with that."**_

_**"If I let you screw me, then you're going to have to make an effort not to sabotage it afterwards."**_

_**"I can try."**_

_**A beat and then, "That's good enough for now..."**_

* * *

After kissing on her couch for a good (_**very**_ good…) 20 minutes, Cameron took a double handful of his jacket and yanked him to his feet. House's cane clattered to the floor but she ignored that in favoring of keeping her gaze on his as she moved them to her bedroom. Right when they got the edge of her freshly made bed, she reversed him and shoved him down roughly. He was a sharp contrast to the soft orchid and white bedding and pillows. He was dark and made of edges, edges she jusy wanted to mold herself against. Before she had wanted to soften his edges, make them more palatable, controllable.

That was where she (and Stacy and Cuddy…) went wrong.

With Greg House, what you saw was what you got and you just had to deal with it.

"Give me your phone." she ordered as she swiftly disrobed.

"Is that a euphemism for my…" he started

"Give me your phone or I'll knee you in your euphemism."

"That would hurt you more than it would hurt me."

"I highly doubt that. The last guy I Rochamboued ended up with a punctured scrotum and I have a perfectly good vibrator in my bedside drawer, not to mention that I'm ambidextrous. Honestly, I don't need you or any man to get off. Period. _**But **_I want you to get the both of us off without running the risk of interruptions and you want it just as bad as I do. So, give me your goddamned phone. Now."

With a blink, he finally surrendered it and she turned it off, placing it on the boudoir amongst her cosmetics. Pushing down the dimmer switch, she confidently climbed on top of him and kissed him. His warm dry hands grasped her immediately and he moaned softly as she tugged gently on his lower lip. Her hands made quick work of his shirt and his belt, leaving him to get the rest of his clothes off. After that was accomplished, he reversed their positions and got up on his forearms, suckling on her neck firmly.

"Were you like this with the Wombat? If you were, it would explain so much…" he questioned as she scratched up and down his back with just the right amount of pressure.

"No, I wasn't. It's part of the New and Somewhat Improved Me. Be happy."

"I am."

"Fuck me."

"Not yet."

Cameron let a quiet purr as his lips began to descend slowly, exploring and teasing her with expert precision. She figured that he'd be good in bed. Sex was dirty and raw and full of all sorts of things he liked about humanity. The primal honesty, the instinctive movements, the intelligence, even though the intelligence was more about touching someone just fucking right than knowing about the periodic table. Her lips parted and she sighed sensually as his tongue touched her intimate skin for the first time. She was very wet and hot, her thighs clenching under his bracing, pinning hands. He groaned softly and got to work, mentally cataloging what made her moan, groan, whimper, and yelp…

Sooner than she anticipated, she felt her tunnel convulse and she came with a wordless shout, her head falling back and her hand holding him firmly hostage against her twitching core. House let out a grunt and she pulled him up into a plundering kiss, wanting what he tasted. A full body shudder went through him as she cupped his pulsing cock and she reached into the aforementioned nightstand, pulling out a fresh box of condoms.

He took over from there.

"_**Shit**_…", they hissed in unison as they joined, her limbs locking around him tightly, his hands cupping her ass possessively.

Definitely worth the wait…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Good evening. I'm so happy you guys are still out there reading. To address a concern, I did get an OOC character vibe for Cameron when I made her friends with Cuddy in this one but I really couldn't see a reason not to. They're equals now and Cameron's matured enough to see Cuddy as just another person, not as a rival for House's attention. I kinda got that vibe between them on the show and I might be wrong but it sounds good to me. I don't know. Well, Muse really liked the flashback kick and wants more so…yeah. Next chapter, we'll return to the present and I think Thursday's still a go for completion day. I know I said that I'd add more chapters but I can't really think of a viable plot line to pull it off. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, now what? How are we gonna make this work?" House asked softly.

She took a last bite of blueberry apple waffles and placed the tray on top of his duffel bag. Breakfast in bed. She had actually made them breakfast in bed. While he was sleeping, she had gotten his stuff out of his car in the garage downstairs and then she had put the effort into making them both food. He had been looking for the head when he spotted her in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a Museum of Science and Industry sweatshirt. On the way back, she had pulled him into a deep kiss and handed him a TV remote before giving him a light shove back towards the bedroom.

They had sat in front of the news and ate breakfast like a real couple. Were they a real couple, now? Were they friends with benefits? Were they just gonna be friends who happened to have **_a-fuckin-mazing_ **sex that one time back in the day? Did she regret it? Did she want to forget it, forget him? A sane person would but Cameron was far from sane.

Why else would she be in love with him?

Was she still in love with him? She had said she was and while everyone lied, Cameron didn't do it often and never about important emotional shit like love…

"You actually want us to find a way to make it work?"

"Yeah. I know it's probably a sign of at least 3 apocalypses but I really…I've fucked this up with you too many times before and now that I've got an opportunity to have you back in my life, I wanna grab it by the short and curlies."

"I'm not coming back to PPTH. I doubt if I'll even come back to Princeton itself for more than a visit. Some of the worst shit of my life happened there and I don't want to bring up old wounds."

"Wally the Wombat's a lot more resilient than you give him credit for, Cameron."

"You've just recently gave me the best sex of my life, Greg. I think you should call me Allison or one its variants now and I'm not talking about Robert's wounds, I meant mine."

"Understandable, Allie. Well, I'm not packing up and moving here. This isn't some Katherine Heigl rom-com or one of those movies from that asshole who wrote _**The Notebook**_. Even though I actually want to do some grand crazy gesture, I have to be realistic."

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd mature and mean it. Well, neither one of us have to move. This is the age of FaceBook, Skype, texting, and sexting for that matter. Not to mention cheap overnight flights and random road trips. A long distance relationship is pretty viable with us."

"What if you meet some hot young stud that wants to sweep you off your feet?"

"What if you meet some pretty young thing or a woman just your age that understands and accepts you without an ulterior motive?"

"The only person who could do that is you."

"Exactly and no hot young stud's gonna want to stick around once they realize how hopelessly devoted I am to my career and a man who treated me like shit for damned near a decade. Plus, no man's managed to touch me and satisfy me like you can. You have nothing to worry about. All I ask is that if you do want to end things with me down the line, please do it like a normal person. If you did something House-like, I'm pretty sure I'd kill you and I wouldn't do well in prison at all. And then I'd miss you because you'd be all dead and everything…"

Laughing, he pulled her into a hard kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Good evening. And now to get back to the present. This is the last real chapter fo this fic so I'd like to take the time now to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and just enjoying this scribble on the wall. I doubt that I'll be returning to this fandom for a while but I never know what my Muses will come up with at any given second. The epilogue will be up tomorrow and I hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I got a job offer. Princeton General wants me to head up their Immunology Department. I can keep my fellows, I get a corner office, and it's double the salary I'm getting in Chicago. I want to take it."

"Then, do it."

"I want to know what you think."

"I think it's a good opportunity for you professionally and good for us. You're closer but away from a lot of your bad memories and I get to see you without a computer screen interfering with the sex and all the love shit that goes along with it. Plus, we both know that even if I said not to take it, you'd do it anyway and tell me in a nice way to suck it after the fact."

"Absolutely.", she confirmed.

"Then, why'd you ask for my opinion?"

"Because it matters._** You**_ matter."

She blew out a breath and watched as it was carried away in the cool breeze, the snow on his balcony crunching under her boots. House was leaning against the inner wall, holding his red mug full of scotch laced with hot chocolate. He had on a thick wool gray coat and black leather driving gloves with the fingertips cut out. His hair had grown out to its original length and was covered by the canary yellow and pumpkin hat she had knit for him. His crystalline gaze was soft and open, making her lips curve in a smile.

"Do it, Allie."

"I already said yes. My paperwork will be in Chicago by Monday morning as will I."

"So, I get to keep you as a love captive for the next 4 days. Excellent. You do know that you're moving in with me when you get back, right?"

"Oh, really? I don't remember you asking me."

"I just did."

"Nuh-uh. That was an order. I don't take order from you, anymore unless we're in bed."

"And even then it's a delicious battle…fine. Allison Bethany Cameron, will you do me the honor of moving in with me?"

"Of course. Don't worry about giving me a key. I swiped your spare before you left Chicago."

"So, _**that's**_ where it went. Pity. I was hoping an escort by day, serial killer by night took it."

"You could only be so lucky."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. Thank you all so much for your support and near endless patience while I get my shit together story wise. I'm pleased to say that I'm down to my last few dormant to the point of abandonment fics and I hope to get them either completed or very, very updated through Winter/Spring 2013. I'm also planning some new fics and to finish more so if you haven't already, please follow or story alert me if you'd like to read more of my work. It's actually kinda decent.**

**Again, thank you all and happy reading!****With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Six letter word for pinnacle."

"Orgasm."

"Woman, we just had sex 2 hours ago. I know that you've got a quick recovery time but you wouldn't wanna scar poor Jimmy here for life, would you?"

"Any person who can be friends with you over a decade without taking a potential murder weapon to you at least once has a strong mind and a deep masochistic streak. My suggestion still stands."

"Six letter word for pinnacle starting with the letter Z."

"Zenith. You knew that already."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw you write it in when I was chopping the peppers."

Wilson snorted as he watched the two of them interact. House was sprawled in a recliner like a pharaoh, absorbed in the New York Times crossword. Cameron was moving through the kitchen, putting together what seemed to be a chicken potpie in a casserole dish. 5 months of cohabiting had softened House's apartment. There was a photo of them on top of the Steinway, both of them smiling on Navy Pier. There were some more throw pillows on the couch and a long picture of Chicago's skyline over the fireplace. The number of books on the shelves had doubled and there was a well taken care of ficus in the corner in a pale blue and white holder. There was another motorcycle helmet resting on the table near the door and a much less cluttered workspace, neatly separated into PPTH and Princeton General file folders. Scattered throughout the place were colorful little trinkets, blending seamlessly with the organized chaos there before.

Just like their relationship as a whole.

House was still abrasive but there was a genuine contentment to him that Wilson had never seen, even before the Infraction. Cameron had brought an element of order to his chaos without trying to change him, something that everyone else, himself included, had been guilty of over the years. She'd pull him back from the brink but otherwise, there was full acceptance and love there, love that was freely returned with House twist to it, of course…

"Are you done musing yet or should I give you another 5 minutes?"

"No, I'm done. I'm just glad that…well, you seem happy, House."

His best friend looked over at Cameron who was nodding and dancing slightly along to whatever music her iPod was playing.

"I don't seem happy. I _**am**_ happy."

And with that statement, he continued filling in his crossword.

**FIN.**


End file.
